As shown in FIG. 1, conventional washing machines have a driving motor 1, a belt 2 transmitting the rotating power of the motor 1, a clutch 3 transmitting the rotating power transmitted by the belt 2, a pulsator 4 rotated by the rotating power transmitted by the clutch 3, a drying tub 5 to put laundries and a washing tub 6 to fill washing therein respectively.
As the pulsator 4 has, as shown in FIG. 2, a cylindrical part 8 formed at the center thereof, holes 9 provided in the cylindrical part 8 for allowing water flow and jointing holes 10. A fixed cam 11 is fixed by inserting hooks 13 formed in the lower part of the outer cylinder of the fixed cam 11 into the jointing holes 10 of the pulsator 4 after inserting the fixed cam 11 into the cylindrical part 8. A moving cam 17 has an outer cylinder 16 inserted between the cylindrical part 8 and the fixed cam 11 and an inner cylinder 18 inserted between the outer cylinder 12 and the inner cylinder 14 of the fixed cam 11. And the cam curve formed on a cam cylinder 19 provided between the outer cylinder 16 and the inner cylinder 18 of the moving cam 17, abuts with the upper edge of the outer cylinder 12 of the fixed cam 11. To prevent the moving cam 17 from falling-off, the cam curve 20 formed on the inner cylinder 18 of the moving cam 17 is hooked by the hooks 15 formed on the inner cylinder 14 of the fixed cam 11. Catches 21 are formed on the upper edge of the moving cam 17.
And a cap 22 is fixed inside of the moving cam 17 by hooks formed at the lower edge of the cap 22 inserted into the holes of the moving cam 17.
In the conventional washing machines of above described construction, washing is performed by the pulsator 4 continuously performing the movements of anti-clockwise rotation--stop--clockwise rotation, driven by the driving motor 1 through the belt 2 and the clutch 3 after filling washing water in the washing tub 6 and putting laundries in the drying tub 5.
The revolutions of the pulsator 4 is, though it depends on laundries, generally below 300 rpm.
The pulsator 4 described above pushes out the incoming water and laundries gathering to the center of pulsator 4 toward the circumference thereof.
Due to the catches 21 formed on the upper edge of the moving cam 17 catch the pushed out laundries, the moving cam 17 rotates in the opposite direction of the rotation of the pulsator 4. Water flow pushing up through the water holes 9 provided in the cylindrical part 8 helps the moving cam 17 rotate smoothly between the cylindrical part 8 and the fixed cam 11.
And because of the abutting cam curve of the cam cylinder 19 of the moving cam 17 with the upper part of the outer cylinder 12 of the fixed cam 11, the moving cam takes rotating and up and down movements as shown in FIG. 3.
In conventional washing machines as described above, there has been a certain limit in getting well cleaned laundries from the washing, if the washing water has low activity, even though the water was fresh and filtered, irrespective of the washing capability of the washing machine and the detergent used.
The dispersing effect of the pulsator for the laundries gathering to the center has not been enough because the ratio of the diameter d2 of the moving cam 11 compared with that of the pulsator 4 has been about 20% and the angle between the upper vanes 4a has been large.
And it has been hard to expect uniform washing effect due to the wind and roll of the laundries by the upper edge 4b of the vanes during pulsation.
And there has been the possibility of leakage of water into clutch 3 through water holes 9 formed on the cylindrical part 8.